


Almost Easy

by fuckingarbage



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Breathplay, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingarbage/pseuds/fuckingarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou has always the upper hand, and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Easy

They meet by chance.

Tora is on a mission and his eyes are focused on his target, waiting for the right moment to kill him, until someone catches his attention: the boy is slender and pretty and there is mischief shining into his dark eyes as he gestures him to follow him.

This all screams danger, from the boy’s expression to the predatory hint in his smile, but there is something that draws him to the stranger and leaves him completely powerless, or maybe is that addictive rush of adrenaline that runs down his spine. Either way, Tora can’t help but comply.

He follows him through an endless succession of narrow, intricate alleyways, and he is painfully aware of everything: he feels thoroughly the way the wind whistles in his ears and the sun hitting his skin. His blood boils as lust rises, his body aches for the swift and agile figure before him.

So, when they’re trapped in a dead-end, he just stays still and stares as the boy approaches him with slow, fluid motions.

“At five past midnight” the stranger says, his voice low and soft “your target always takes a walk alone. You know the way back, don’t you?” and with this he disappears into the intricate labyrinth of alleyways.

The mission is a success.

****

They meet again in a crowded club.

It’s not part of his usual routine, but this time he needs some sort of distraction. So now he’s sitting at the bar, a drink in his hand as he cockily grins at the girl sitting next to him, her side flushed to his, her hand on his thigh and a suggestive smile on her lips.

But then here he is.

His slender figure stands out in the crowd, all graceful elegance, and it easily catches his eye: Tora leaves the girl without a second thought, not even caring about her displeased expression and ignoring everyone around himself, because right now the only thing that matters is that pretty boy who attracts him like a magnet.

He approaches him slowly, fire burning in his blood as he gets closer and closer to his prey until he firmly grasps his shoulder; the boy turns his head, his eyes gleaming in recognition as he sets his gaze upon Tora, and then he smiles widely: that predatory hint is still there, and it makes Tora feel shivers down his spine.

His instinct tells him – screams – that this is dangerous, but he ignores it and forcefully drags the boy towards him, his chest flushed to his back as the other rests his head against his shoulder and grabs his hands, guiding them down and down, and swings his hips to the beat.

The heath is unbearable, and electricity seems to rush between them: he only wants to have him in every way possible, right here and now.

“You’re such a pretty thing” he murmurs into the boy’s ear, nipping at the lobe as they keep swaying languidly to the music, his hands firmly settled on his sides just to drag him closer “care to tell me your name, mh?”

The boy stays silent and turns in his grasp to face him, smirking as he wraps his arms around his neck and flushes against him, hips grinding into Tora’s. He slowly traces a path down the boy’s spine, before insinuating his hands under the hem of his shirt, feeling the warm, soft skin.

The boy’s eyes have a malicious gleam as he leans in and breathes his name against Tora’s lips, before dragging him into a hungry, lecherous kiss.

Shou.

And right then he realizes that he’s fucked up badly.

****

Months later, he meets him again.

He has just returned from another mission and he just wants to crash at his apartment and relax, but someone has a different plan for him.

When he enters the kitchen there are a bottle of wine and a wine-glass on the table, and Shou is leaning against one of the counters, the other glass in his hand and a smirk on his lips.

“Welcome home, dear” he takes a sip of wine “how was your mission?”

“I should have known.” he replies as he accepts the glass of wine that Shou is handing him. He doesn’t drink, tough.

“I have a job for you, actually.” Shou purrs as he gets closer. Tora arches an eyebrow, sceptic.

“Oh, really? And what is it, if I may know?”

“You die.”

“I don’t think you can kill me.” Tora replies, and Shou chuckles, clearly amused. He keeps coming near him until their chests are flushed together and delicately grabs the glass of wine from Tora’s hand, putting it back on the table.

“Prove it.” 

And that’s it. 

Tora forcefully grabs a handful of his hair and yanks him closer before crushing their lips together; glass shatters around them and wine stains the immaculate tiles as he pushes Shou against the table, deepening the kiss.

That’s what Shou wants, and Tora caves in to his desires.

****

Shou has always the upper hand, and he knows it.

He is the one who always wins their mind games, the one who pulls all the strings; even when he surrenders to Tora and lets him slam him against the wall, he is the one in control, because he knows how to manoeuvre Tora, how to make him lose control.

His desires are Tora’s.

****

On the other hand, Tora finds quite amusing the way Shou is so sure to be the only one in control, and he likes to let him think he is the one who holds all the power: Shou may be an able manipulator or know which buttons to push to dive him crazy, but Tora knows he isn’t the only loser in this game. Shou has lost as soon as they have fallen into this routine made of sex and manipulation and deadly treats, because it is Shou who always looks for him, the one who comes to him night after night.

It works only because they’re more alike than they think.

They’re both killing machines, their minds function in the same exact ways: play with your pray until it loses its mind, satisfy your needs and never look back.

Lust intertwines with bloodlust as they play with each other, sparks fly whenever they are near. The blade of the knife is cold against warm skin and Tora feels victorious, drunk with power as Shou gasps and arches beneath him, his hand on his throat. 

And then there’s death that gets closer and closer whenever they see each other, may it be from Shou’s hands or the family he’s affiliated with, but danger’s taste is just so addictive and Tora just can’t get enough.

****

One of them always leaves in the morning, and it is safer this way. 

But one day Tora wakes up with a weigh on his chest and warm breath against his skin, and he is thinking about getting up when Shou wakes up and smiles at him. This is the most sincere smile he has ever addressed to him and Tora can’t help but lean in and kiss him unhurriedly and tenderly as Shou threads his hands in his hair.

This is the first time that they’re slow and gentle, all the old, violent urge is gone: Tora takes his time to savour every inch of that creamy-white skin and delights of every sigh that escapes that beautiful, lush mouth. He kisses him until they’re both out of breath, caresses the soft flesh of Shou’s thighs and worships him in every way he can think of. He stares in awe as Shou arches and moans and gives all of himself to him, and he is beautiful in a painful way. 

Later, they lay together, entwined in damp sheets and finally fully sated; Shou smiles once more and kisses him softly as they intertwine their fingers, press their foreheads together. And the thought that maybe this is all he ever wanted, all he ever needed, hits Tora like a tidal wave.

Every rule has been broken, the game has ended. 

And they’re both losers.

****

They start getting closer.

He and Tora are so much alike and yet so different that there aren’t only lust and attraction anymore, but also a deep understanding; they get to know each other and it’s not long before they fall into another routine. This scares Shou more than anything, because it means that this isn’t a game anymore, this is real. 

Their feelings start to interfere with their jobs, and soon both the families they’re affiliated with start suspecting something. 

They often try to finish this thing, but there’s always something that pulls them together – a red string, perhaps – chains and locks that tie them to each other, but neither of them can stand the pressure, the constant worry.

Then there are those rare, peaceful moments , when they lay in bed side to side or are just together, when they simply talk and fall in love, that are worth it all; they adore each other to the very bones, every flaw and every small, stupid thing.

Shou can’t bring himself to complete his mission, because he loves Tora with fiery passion and he knows that the other feels just the same: he gets more distressed and anguished everyday as his family presses him to get over with it and finally kill Tora, and he racks his brain to find a way to escape but yakuza’s code of honour is strict, and there isn’t much of a choice. 

It’s either kill his lover or die with him.


End file.
